forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Mavericky
Welcome! Well met, Mavericky, and welcome to the Forgotten Realms Wiki! Thank you for your edit to the File:Gauntlygrym-Dahlia-Sin'Felle.jpg page. We hope you like the place and decide to stay and explore the Forgotten Realms with us. Here are some pages that you might find helpful, that explain who we are and what we do and how we do it. You should find these a useful reference, or maybe they could give you some ideas for something to do. It's our goal to be a complete and reliable encyclopaedia of the official Forgotten Realms in all its forms, and a valuable resource for all Realms fans, players, and dungeon masters. As such, we do not accept fan fiction, homebrew lore, and player characters. All information added to this wiki must be attributed to an official source. Information must not be copied from sourcebooks and novels. Please always give a source for your information, and explain what you've done in the "summary" box. We hope you enjoy editing here. Please sign your messages on Talk and Forum pages using four tildes (~~~~); this will automatically insert your username and the date. If you need help, please leave a message on my talk page or ask any of the administrators about things. Again, welcome! Happy scribing! — BadCatMan (talk) 06:06, July 14, 2013 (UTC) Creating pages Mav, nice work on creating the Zark and Curuvar pages... I noticed the Curuvar was copied directly from the Forgotten Realms Campaign Guide... as per the Forgotten Realms Wiki:Plagiarism, the wiki does not allow copying unless the writer uses a quote template... also the wiki uses the Forgotten Realms Wiki:Remove wiki from timeline policy, which has everything written in past tense. Remember to cite everything you post, including uploaded images. Use the updated Zark and Curuvar pages as references for new pages. Other than that, nice work on the pages and if you have questions please ask :) - Darkwynters (talk) 00:54, January 29, 2014 (UTC) Images Mav, thank you for your contributions to the wiki. When you upload an image, please add the Information template... Each image needs to have a source and Copyright tag... thanks :) - Darkwynters (talk) 23:37, February 21, 2014 (UTC) Plagiarism Hello Mavericky. Again, welcome and thanks for your edits. However, please note that we cannot accept plagiarised material, that is, copied from the sourcebooks, as it is a copyright infringement and illegal. Please read Forgotten Realms Wiki:Plagiarism. Your recent pages Alisanda Rayburton, Gwydion, and Vilheim are copied wholesale from Heroes' Lorebook. They will need to be rewritten, and I invite you to have a go rephrasing them in your own, original language. As this is your second warning, I advise you that further copying will see you blocked from the wiki. So, please, have a go at writing fresh articles. — BadCatMan (talk) 11:25, February 24, 2014 (UTC) Reference for Evereska Locations Hi Mavericky. Please provide a reference for all the locations you added to the Evereska page. — BadCatMan (talk) 07:06, September 19, 2018 (UTC)